maledicti angelus (cursed angel)
by WhiteWhisperingWind
Summary: Allen and the gang are forced into fighting Alma as an akuma! right in the middle of the fight Allen starts fully awakening as a Noah, but something else happens! how will everyone react? and how will they deal with whats about to happen? read to find out! rated T for colorful mouths. pairings may happen. the cover was made by Greavas on deviantart. UNDER REWRITE
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Both I and Tinnuwen worked together on this. This story take place at the start of vol.21 ch.198 pg.3 and there for any chapters afterwards are non-existent in this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Me and Tinnuwen own nothing but the idea! All rights go to their respective owners. Please read and review!**

* * *

A boy lay upon rubble in a large room. He wore a uniform that was tattered and shredded. A soot black arm lay limply exposed. His pale skin was littered with scars and injuries, along with snow white hair splattered with crimson red blood. His angel like face marred by a single red scar. That started as an upside-down pentagram above his left eyebrow. And went down, Intersected by diagonal line. And continued by lining his cheek.

As he lay there, limp, the only two people in the room who are standing and not bound by seals were fighting. One wielded a sword, while the other was unarmed. Both glaring at each other with intent to kill. "WAIT YOU TWO!" Someone yelled from further away, in the mess of rubble and barely standing pillars and walls the room had become. The two who were called to ignored them, both of them barely even visible in the cloud of dust they had created. They lunged at each other, but before they could reach one another to attack, the boy on the floor had raised his hand. A pure white light enshrouded him, blinding those too close, as the two brawlers were thrown into the walls on opposite sides of the room.

The light seemed to create a large circular shield of light around the silverette. Everyone stared in awe, but as they did they started to hear someone sing an all too familiar song.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,

hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,

hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo.

* * *

**What happened next they never could have imagined...**

**White: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! But it felt right… anyways I hope you like it!**

**Tinn: Hi there. I see that you made it to the end! Nyeh. Try to review and favorite. Maybe even follow if you guys want to keep seeing our collaborations! (Wow short chapters seems to be a thing with the stuff I'm doing or assisting in.)**


	2. chapter 2

**Wow! I did not expect to get that big a response so quickly! Or in fact to find so many viewers… thank you to those you favorite'd and/or followed! There may or may not be proper Japanese words in this because both me and Tinnuwen are still learning there for we had to use google translate.  
and yaissa-chan, me and happy are debating on that, you will just have to wait and find out!**

**ps. dont be afraid to voice questions or suggestions in the comment section! i shall answer any questions at the end of each chapter.**

**Tomoe: why are you writing about him?**

**White: how'd you get in here?! You're not in this fanfiction!**

**Tomoe: I just came to say hi. Now I'm off to continue watching over the shrine.**

**White: what ever… sorry if the story sorta jumps… its continuing from right after the song.**

**Tinny: *randomly dances in carrying a sign that says, "Don't forget to Fave and Follow" then disappear into a bush.***

**White: happy… don't forget people are watching. (yes, that's the nickname I always use on Tinnuwen)**

* * *

The light that had enshrouded the young boy's body grew in size, and a pair of wings sprouted seemingly out of nowhere. They were shining so bright that you could not tell if the pair of wings were made of it or not. A piano's score circled the sphere of light. Then suddenly a voice that seemed to emanate from everywhere at once yelled, "Awaken!" and as it did the light became even brighter, if that was even possible. The whole room was engulfed by a bright light. Screams were heard echoing around the destroyed room and building. After what seemed to be hours the light started to fade, revealed something nobody expected. Not even the earl could have predicted that this would happen. The young boy was in midair, a pair of white wings with silver markings spread proudly behind the boy. With all of his wounds healed. His snow white hair was no longer splattered with blood, and had grown down to his waist. The uniform he wore was no longer worn and torn, instead it looked brand new. The only difference was the colors were inverted. The uniform which was originally sable with white and silver threading and edging, now was now an ivory with soft black threading and edging. all the silver decor and chains were gone.  
He opened his eyes, they were still the same old silver stormy colored gaze. His glare was stronger than steel, making everyone who was able to jump back. Those who could not just flinched. Allen narrowed his eyes, his glare seemingly becoming stronger towards those who had caused harm to those he cared about. "Hanatte oi! Anata wa noa o yarō!" the boy yelled at the twelve people with ash gray skin and yellow eyes in front of him.

All of those who were watching, either stunned or incapitated, didn't know what was happening. As they heard the boy yell that one line no one understood, except one person, his name was Kanda Yuu. Kanda had light peach skin, dark navy blue hair, and cold dark eyes. His uniform was torn and shredded from the fight he had just endured. But he stood there shocked, that the one he had learned was always polite and shy would yell such a thing. But what shocked him even more was the fact it was in his native language. In fact, he was so shocked he didn't even notice the wings attached to the back of the boy he was staring at! He turned his head to look at a red head-who was in the same state as him at the moment-except his train of thought was much stranger. But more on task.

One thought ran through his mind and another's at the same time. "_Is he the heart... as well as a Noah?!_", "Allen!" a feminine voice yelled from somewhere among the rubble, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." They heard the boy say, who was now identified as Allen. But his voice seemed softer and more musical than it did before the fight. Allen's gaze softened as he said that but it turned back to steel when he looked back at the Noah. All of them trembling in fear of what they see, or what they think they see anyways. Allen spoke up once raising his voice, speaking in the language everyone knew. "This shall be the last time you hurt my family, Noah." He stated firmly pointing his left arm as a white mist surrounded his arm, and thin lines of the mist circled around the room and the temperature seemed to drop. The somehow not broken thermometer seemed to prove otherwise, "Oyasumi, noa." Allen said and time seemed to freeze for a split second. And then the mist surrounded 'Noah' the stood in front of Allen.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's a cliff hanger again! But happy has gone missing! o-o we were doing this and about 3 hours ago she went to get food. I didn't want to stall this upload plus I think we owe it to everyone that viewed this to get the new chapter up! And just to let you guys know the update time might be a bit random due to happy's sleeping schedule, our homework. And other day to day things. Anyways. Hope you enjoy! R&amp;R please!**

**Tinn: Hey. My mom wanted slave labor from me, and lay off. I'm sick! xD**

**White: because you were taking so long it seemed that you fell asleep you vampire!... anyways at least your back. (and since when were you sick? you were bouncing off the walls less than a hour ago)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! I'm surprised to see all of you like this so much! And so is Happy, although she was just shocked. But nonetheless we're both glad you like it! So we shall continue this story! I also hope that Happy gets better soon, speaking of which. As I type this Happy is reading a giant wall of text, all about DGM xD (Tinn: Lol nope! ) and I'm sorry it took a while to post this... I have to visualize a screen before writing it; I already had the first 2 ready. So please enjoy! And for any of you who are wondering: The disclaimer is only in chapter 1!**

**White: *looks over at the bed that I have "chained" Happy to***  
**Tinn: *is just curled up under a blanket cuddling an Urf plushie. (Lol players will get this ref.)***  
**White: …o.O**

* * *

Last time

"Allen!" a feminine voice yelled from somewhere among the rubble, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." They heard the boy say, who was now identified as Allen. But his voice seemed softer and more musical than it did before the fight. Allen's gaze softened as he said that but it turned back to steel when he looked back at the Noah. All of them trembling in fear of what they see, or what they think they see anyways. Allen spoke up once raising his voice, speaking in the language everyone knew. "This shall be the last time you hurt my family, Noah." He stated firmly pointing his left arm as a white mist surrounded his arm, and thin lines of the mist circled around the room and the temperature seemed to drop. The somehow-not-broken thermometer seemed to prove otherwise, "Oyasumi, noa." Allen said and time seemed to freeze for a split second. And then the mist surrounded the 'Noah' that stood in front of Allen.

As the mist surrounded the Noah, a thin layer of ice started to form on the surface they were standing on. It slowly grew thicker, and started climbing up the Noah's skin. Slowly growing thicker and thicker, until every Noah standing in front of Allen had been frozen solid, he turned his head to look at Leverrier and Komui, (White: Sorry, I am unable to describe them!) and spoke one simple sentence, "Do you want them dead, or alive?" and it took a few moments for the words to sink into the two's brains. The two in question looked at each other silently and stared for a few moments, as though having a silent conversation. When they finished, they turned back to Allen with narrowed eyes. "Alive." They both said firmly.

Allen nodded his head as he flew over to the frozen Noah, "So he can use them for flying, huh?" he heard three voices chime, "And I can hear you all clearly as well. Just remember that." Allen said, emphasizing the last part. The three who it was pointed at, namely Bookman, Lavi, and Komui, shrunk back just a bit. Allen landed on the frozen surface, and reached his hand out and touched the frozen surface. Leverrier was about to yell at Allen not to touch it, but a thick mist filled the room preventing him from doing so.

When the mist cleared the many frozen Noah were on the rubble covered ground and an exhausted Allen collapsed on the ground not far from the mass of ice. "Allen?!" Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and surprisingly Kanda yelled. Everyone ran to Allen's side, whoever could not walk or run had crawled their way to him.

* * *

**Allen's POV – before the awakening**

I felt pain course through my body, completely paralyzing me and holding me to the ground. And all I saw was a black abyss. "Allen~" I heard a familiar voice call my name. '_Mana? Is that you?_' I tried to call out as I saw a light appear above me, and I saw Mana's smiling face. I reached my hand out, trying to grasp his. But as I did an even stronger bolt of pain filled my body, but bit by bit the pain ebbed. Or so I thought, after a moment I realized that all the pain seemed to be moving to my back. More specifically between my shoulder blades and spine. A strong wave of pain washed over me, and I felt something warm and wet run down my back. As the pain seemingly became stronger I heard the sound of ripping skin and cloth. Whatever was left of my uniform was torn to shreds and a pair of white wings with silver markings covered in a thin layer of blood sprung forth, '_Now that I think about it, where is all this blood disappearing to?_' Allen thought as the blood seemed to evaporate as his wounds healed. I finally opened my eyes now that the extreme pain had slowly disappeared from my whole body, and saw white all around me. '_Nani? What's going on?!_' I thought as I started to panic, I started looking around frantically and felt something soft tickle the skin on my back. I turned by head trying to see what it was. And I gasped as I saw a pair of wings attached to my back. '_Wings? Attached…. To my back?_' it took a moment to register that, but it finally sunk in; "Wings?!" I said aloud, but surprisingly someone replied, "Yes you have wings." The voice dead panned. "Who's there?" I said getting into a defensive stance, which was hard considering I was floating in the middle of a white sphere. "Calm down young one, I mean you no harm." The voice said as an older male came out of the side of the sphere. "I just came to give you a new pair of clothes, seeing as yours is…" the man trailed off gesturing to Allen's shredded clothing and handed him the clothing and left the sphere. '_I guess it's better than nothing_' I thought as I started changing, after I had finished I realized that it was exactly the same as his old uniform with the exception of the silver decor missing and the inverted colors, '_Ivory with soft black threading on the coat… I like it._' I looked down to the knee high boots I wore; they were also ivory and had black buckles and straps on them. I noticed a new feature added, they had handed me a belt that had small pouches with different items in them. I felt the 14th Noah's rise once again and I felt the urge to sing, and so I did. (A.N. yes I'm adding the song again)

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu,

futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,

hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo.

As I sung I felt the atmosphere change. I stretched my wings as far as I could behind me; and the barrier of light created space for my wings to stretch, only then and there had I noticed that my hair had lengthened down to down to my waist. Suddenly as I heard a muffled voice yell something from the other side of the barrier, and as it did the barrier's light had somehow intensified and shattered. I had to flap my wings a few times to gain my balance while everyone else around was still blinded. I looked at the Noah and prepared himself to attack "Hanatte oi! Anata wa noa o yarō!" I yelled not noticing I was speaking a non-English language. There was a moment of silence before I heard someone yell my name, I knew who it was as soon as I heard the voice. Lenalee. I my eyes softened and looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Speaking in the same language as her, I turned back to the Noah hardening my glare and narrowed my eyes, I rose my voice speaking in the language that everyone knew. "This shall be the last time you hurt my family, Noah." I said as I lifted my left arm and pointed it towards the Noah. I felt a strong pulse of energy flow through me, and a white mist gathered around my arm. It slowly spread throughout the room, and it started to form a thin layer of ice on the surface the Noah were standing on. "Oyasumi, noa." I said as it gradually grew thicker, and climbed up the skin of the Noah. They were unable to move due to the severe cold that seemed to surround them. It grew thicker and thicker until they were frozen solid. '_Hmm, this mist and ice is quite handy. I shall only use it when need be though._' I turned to look at Leverrier and Komui and said a simple sentence, knowing that they were both shocked and I was exhausted. "Do you want them dead, or alive?" and both Leverrier and Komui turned to look at each other seemingly having a conversation but without speaking '_Do those two think they have telepathy or something?_' I thought as I mentally face palmed. After a few moments of them seemingly having a silent conversation they both turned to look at me. They stared at me for a few moments and then narrowed their eyes, "Alive." They firmly stated. As I flew over to the frozen Noah I heard 3 voices speak up saying "So he can use them for flying, huh?" I mentally face palmed at this sentence, '_Of course I can! I have wings after all!_' I mentally retorted and then said aloud "And I can hear you clearly as well. Just remember that." I emphasized the last part, the three who I had aimed that at drunk back slightly. I could tell this by the rustle of their clothing, '_Well it seems my hearing has increased._' I thought as I let the mist fill the room again and I brought the ice down to the ground. Collapsing into a welcoming and warm darkness.

* * *

**White: Oh my god! That was a freaking long chapter! I can't believe I just had to switch to Allen's point of view to get so much writing done!**

**White: Please remember to read and review! And I'm starting to wonder why Happy has disappeared yet again… she hasn't showed up all day…**

**Tinn: Dun worry. I am back xD Just having a hard time with my sleep and such..**

**White: HAPPY! your alive! *hugs happy to death***


	4. Chapter 4

**I am on a roll… surprisingly though someone asked for me to input a feast~ I wonder who~ by the way, if there are any major mistakes Happy did not (Tinn: Correction, wouldn't) fix it was because I was sugar high from Halloween :3**

**White: *grins slyly***

**Tinn: *sighs and sips coffee***

**White: coffee addict…**

* * *

**-Last time-**

When the mist cleared the many frozen Noah were on the rubble covered ground and an exhausted Allen collapsed on the ground not far from the mass of ice. "Allen?!" Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and surprisingly Kanda yelled. Everyone ran to Allen's side, whoever could not walk or run had crawled their way to him.

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

As everyone rushed to Allen's side, they tried to avoid tripping or falling. Which seemed impossible in the circumstances they were in. when they reached Allen they noticed that his hair had reverted back to its normal length, and a single "eighth note" (A.N. the type of note that is on a music sheet) was on his the right side of his neck.

Allen had his wings wrapped protectively around him. Lenalee tried to open his wings but they would not budge. Everyone else tried. And only a select few were able to touch him. Komui, who had tried to touch Allen, had been flung back. As though he was a threat, and was knocked out cold against one of the crumbled stone pillars.

Once Komui had woken up he was briefed by what looked to be a electrocuted Howard Link, Komui tried not to laugh as he asked, "Link are you alright?" Link only glared as he replied, "Nothing more than a bit of fried hair." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. Komui gulped and Link began his report. Leverrier had gone off somewhere to fume his anger, probably on a helpless finder. Suddenly Komui's train of thought broke when link mention something strange. "You said that a circle with a right side up pentagram and a strange symbol (A.N. the strange symbol: 光) in the middle of the pentagram appears on the back their palms if they are able to touch Allen Walker without being harmed?" Komui said with a disbelieving face. Link only nodded, "who were the ones able to touch Allen Walker?" Komui asked, or more like demanded link to answer the question. "Shifu, Rikei, Fao, the head nurse, General Tiedoll, Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, and Kanda yuu." Link listed emotionlessly.

* * *

-Kanda's POV-before Links report-

I stood there watching as everyone was either able to touch Allen without being harmed, or try to touch him and get injured. '_Why do you even try? Just leave the stupid moyashi there._" I thought to myself and got lost in thought. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm, right then and there I snapped. "Let. Go. Now." I said lowering my voice, efficiently scaring off whoever had tried to drag me. "Oh C'mon Yuu! You're the only one left who hasn't tried!" Lavi whined, "Why should I try? Baka usagi." I retorted. The Baka Usagi gave me a look that said 'You know the answer' "No." I said firmly and I started inching my hand towards mugen, '_Why do you hide behind a mask?_' I heard a voice call from inside my head. Wait... inside my head? '_Ok now I have to be going insane._' _'Bakanda. You're not going insane._' The voice said cheerfully. '_Ok I really have to be going insane if I'm hearing the moyashi and he's all the way over there out cold._' I thought as my level of anger rose and people began to back away.

'_Why did you have to be one of the people that were marked… just why?_' the voice said solemnly, I started to feel a bit guilty, but I never feel guilty for anyone or anything I did. '_People… that were marked?_' I questioned silently, but the moyashi never replied. Then I realized I was being dragged by someone again, and many eyes were transfixed on me. I felt something soft move behind me, '_wait something soft… behind me?_' I looked behind me and saw the white and silver feathers from the moyashi's wings, '_how did I get over here?_' I wondered then noticed a slight glow from my left hand, and I saw something being inscribed on it, at first it started off forming a circle, and then a right-side up pentagram started forming within the circle. Right after words it started creating a symbol I have only seen in my homeland. The 光 symbol, meaning light. After it finished forming, or at least when I thought it had finished forming I started to feel the moyashi's wings move again, this time they moved and relaxed, laying limp like the rest of him. "Why in the world is this happening..." I muttered aloud.

I was about to watch the chaos happen, but everyone was too shocked to do anything except their jobs.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! This is sorta a filler chapter because 1. Im sugar high there for things might get way to crazy soon. 2. I had to do something for you guys! xD**

**Hope you guys enjoy, R&amp;R please!**

**White: time to get the next chapter going :3 and have more candy xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fine, mesa update but Happy will yell at me for not waking her up…(Tinn: No I won't. I know I sleep like a rock! xD) even though I have been trying to wake her up for the past 6 hours .**  
**And by the way guests, me and happy are still debating on the pairings.**  
**Sorry if this chapter gets really random, I tend to do that when sugar high xD**

**White: *sulks in corner* Tomoe took my sword. And Vincent turned it to ash, :(**

**Tomoe: you were about to murder your mother for waking you up.**

**White: it's not my fault I crashed from being sugar high around 3 in the morning plus I was already tired from not sleeping for 2 days!**

**Tomoe: then go to bed.**

**White: *sulks* I can't.**

**Allen: where is the food? I thought you said you were going to add a feast!**

**White: I will! Wait… why are you over here Allen? Especially with him.**

**Allen: uncle won't let go of me. *sulks***

**Kanda: get back over here Moyashi!**

**(This blabbering argument went on until happy had stopped it by force.)**

**Ps. the chapters will become longer once winter break comes. I hate being home-schooled -_- and sorry if I put any spelling mistakes. I have a brace on my right wrist due to spraining it somehow.**

**Tinn: But I do fix them after all. So I don't mind if any of the reviewers can point out the mistakes in the grammar and spelling that I missed! :)**

**White: thanks happy, by the way. since we are stuck on the debate on pairings, please visit my profile and do the poll, the one with the highest votes wins!**

* * *

**-Regular POV-time skipped to the hospital wing-**

In a room that was somehow not destroyed and was seemingly in perfect condition, six beds were lined against the walls, three on each side; all but one was crisp and freshly made. In that one bed was a large lump. And you could not tell if it was human or not, but if you looked at the right angle you would see that the lump was a young boy with wing. Yes this young boy was Allen walker.

Many uninjured and injured people were in the room, surrounding young Allen trying to get a better view, seeing as their minds were clouded with shock the first time they saw him in his new form. Many of them wanted to touch him, but at the last second right before they touched him they remembered what happened when they had first touched him.

Many of them were unwilling to take the risk of being further injured. After what seemed like hours to the nurses-who were meant to treat the wounds of those who were injured- every started to flee the room and back to their own beds within the other rooms of the hospital wing. Said building that had somehow been completely untouched from the fierce battle that had commenced.

The nurses turned to see what made them flee, it was of course. An angry Kanda, a very angry one at that. Or at least you would think that. But the head nurse knew him better than anyone, and she knew that he was just agitated. "Go back to those you are supposed to be tending to." She said to the other nurses, trying to get all of them out of the room and back to their jobs.

* * *

**-Time skip-Allen's POV-**

I looked around in what looked to be a seemingly endless void, not one that would panic or scare you, but something that comforts you. It's warm, as though I am being bathed in warm sunlight. The silence is nice, but not deafening. And this space gave of a feeling as though I had been here before, or lived here most of my life.

All of a sudden I heard many voices at the edge of my hearing, all of the familiar, but yet I could not place a name on each voice.

The voices slowly became louder and louder, as though coming closer. I saw a bright light come into view as I continued walking, or floating, I don't know which. "Will he be alright?" "I'm sure he will be fine." "I think the moyashi's just sleeping." These were the kinds of things I heard. And several things that I don't think I was supposed to hear.

But as I came closer to the light they became more and more clear, and more distinct.

At some point I was immersed in the light and blurry shapes began to form, and a room with a stark white ceiling with silver patterns on it came into focus. 

* * *

**Yes I know :( this chapter is so short. But I needed to end it here or I couldn't do the next on correctly!**

**Tinn: I am personally happy that she is getting these chapters out so often. Heheh. *noms on some chocolate* Don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review! :) A ton of content soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**White: heh. Another chapter. Anyways, please visit my profile and do the poll if you haven't already. I need help deciding the pairing since both me and happy are stuck on it. And just for the fun of it I am going to confuse the other characters, so the translation of anything said in another language will be translated at the end of the chapter. And I forgot to mention on the last chapter or the one before that Fao is Lou Fa. So please no mixing up characters. :P **

**By the way! At the moment happy is sleeping, so this chapter shall be re-posted after she fixes it! xD**

* * *

**-Regular POV-hospital wing-**

A low moan was heard from the lump under the sheets. And the person underneath the thick warm blankets began to stir. Everyone within the room stopped everything that they were doing, and turned to look over at the bed. "... Nani ga okotta no ka? Watashi no atama wa watashi o koroshite iru..." The boy who now sat slouched against the headboard moaned. "Anata wa nani o imi suru nodesu ka? Baka moyashi." The air in the room seemed to freeze as kanda spoke those words. "Anata wa chōdo watashi ni moyashi to yoba reru? ..." Allen said while glaring at kanda, everyone swore they could see lightning forming between the two. Lenalee took that moment as a perfect opportunity to walk up to them both while holding a clipboard. Which she held about a foot above Kanda's head, and proceeded to hit him on the head with it.

* * *

**-Time skip-after argument-**

Silence reined in the room, Allen sat up against the headboard of the hospital bed; drinking a glass of water lenalee had given him. Kanda sat on the floor, meditating with mugen in his lap. Lavi, for once was behaving himself, and was engrossed in looking at Allen's wings, which made Allen fidget. Fao just sat in a chair not far away while fantasying about something the others rather not know about. General Tiedoll was being dragged off by the head nurse, while Shifu, Rikei, Krory, and bookman, seemed to be missing. "Naze anata no subete wa, kono yō ni kōdō shite iru?" Allen stated curiously, kanda looked up at Allen from meditating. And had a shocked look on his face, "what did he say, Yuu?" Lavi asked as he noticed this. After a few moments kanda replied stiffly "he asked why we are all acting this way." "What do you mean?" lenalee asked looking up from a file her brother, Komui, had handed her. "Maybe it's because I'm not trying to prank anyone, and Yuu isn't trying to kill anyone~" Lavi chimed in, "don't call me that!" kanda yelled as he drew mugen from its sheath and started chasing Lavi around the remains of the hospital wing of the black order. After a few minutes of Lavi being chased they heard a chuckle, and turned to look at Allen. "I guess you guys will never change." Allen stated happily as he managed to speak in English, "what?" Allen squeaked as he felt many eyes land on him. "Nothing, just thought you were speaking English again for a second there." Lavi stated shaking his head, "it's because I was." Allen deadpanned. Right then and there everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Allen, "it's not my fault…"Allen muttered under his breath.

* * *

**-Time skip-Allen's POV-**

I leaned back against the headboard after adjusting my wings to the right position so I wouldn't sit on them, after a few moments I got bored and remembered a book that I was given when I was within the force field. After a few moments of pondering I remembered where it was and opened a small ark gate to the table that it was set on top of. After I pulled it out I noticed that it looked very old, the cover was made of leather, and the bindings looked to be old and worn down. I opened it and started reading; I immediately got caught up in what was written in it. '_it seems this book will be very handy in the future.._' I thought turning the pages as I read.

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

Everyone looked in awe as Allen seemingly pulled an old and worn looking book out of thin air. Bookman, who had returned as some point within the glaring contest, grabbed his note book and wrote something down. Lenalee just stared in awe as Allen did it like it was perfectly normal, after a moment of staring everyone noticed Allen was lost within both the book, and his thoughts. And so they returned to what they were doing, and left questions for later.

**Sorry that it ends here for this chapter -_- my sister has class, and we are both homeschooled. But I shall make the next chapter as long as I can! Ja ne! (happy has yet to fix it)**

**Edit: just to let you guys know, in this chapter they were in a state of shock, next chapter is where the fun starts... -_- if someone stops elbowing me in the back.**

**here are the translations. they are in order of when they were used.**

**... Nani ga okotta no ka? Watashi no atama wa watashi o koroshite iru...**  
**...what happened? my head is killing me...**  
**-**  
**Anata wa nani o imi suru nodesu ka? Baka moyashi.**  
**what do you mean? idiot bean sprout.**  
**-**  
**Anata wa chōdo watashi ni moyashi to yoba reru? ...**  
**you just called me a bean sprout?...**  
**-**  
**Naze anata no subete wa, kono yō ni kōdō shite iru?**  
**why are you all acting this way?**  
**-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry for the wait -_- I was brain dead, and I got trapped at my grandparents due to 50mph winds, and I really felt like taking swords to something… but nooo, someone just had to take my sword. And for some reason I am depressed… but writing this helped cheer me up. (I love the supernatural)**

**And by the way, for those who don't know. In the last chapter they were all in a state of shock. In this chapter it has worn off~ but I love making plot twists :3 and for those who dont have a account to vote with on the poll, please post it in the review section please.**

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

After everything continuing on like that for a while, realization his everyone. Allen already having accepted that he was no longer a human apostle; but he didn't know what he truly was anymore. Lavi was having a harder time accepting it and continued analyzing Allen like a mad man. Kanda had gone off to get some soba and train. Lenalee just stared at Allen, many thoughts running through her mind that are best not known. Everyone else seemed to pass out from the realization. On the other hand… the head nurse was shooing people out of the room to give Allen some peace, more specifically Komui and Lavi. Who kept trying to examine Allen's new form.

* * *

**-Allen's POV-**

Once the head nurse had gotten everyone out of the room I was able to read the book in peace. "thanks." I said simply before I started reading the pages again, '_Shisubeki tenshi, what's that?_' I thought as I turned the page I noticed that the paper inside seemed much newer than the cover itself. '_Shisubeki tenshi, also known as the mortal angel. Looks human until the age of awakening, which varies depending on the person. But tends to happen within the ages 15 through 18._' I read to myself as I noticed the nurses staring at me. I carefully positioned my wings to act as a barrier, so that I can read without prying eyes. And so, I continued reading.

_ 'The first change they go through can change in slight aspects, is the wing growth. They might not notice it due to high pain tolerance or having damaged nerves. This is the point where the stage varies. When the wings start the sprout a force field forms around them, is varies in shape, size, color, patterns. The shape and size describes the amount of power the holder has at that moment. So it is usually not very large unless the one enshrouded by the shield has a huge reservoir of energy and/or power. The color represents the soul of the person who is awakening, the darker it is, the more sinful the person, and vice versa. The final thing that varies on the shield is the pattern that circles it. It might be something precious to the person, or something to do with their fate. That part is something that we have never figured out.'_

I stopped there, shocked that the book held such information. Many questions ran through my mind, and each time one did, more questions popped up. Like a never ending loop. And so, I figured I better finish this part of the book, so that I can answer my own questions. '_After the wings sprout and the blood vaporizes the wounds are healed completely, along with any wounds that they might have gotten before their wings had begun to break through their skin. They receive a new set of clothing; it usually looks like what they normally wear, but with different colors and certain detail removed. Along with that a seal with place upon their neck, until they are ready to master their powers._' I stopped there, and parted my wings to look out the window, seeing that the sun had gone down I realized how long I had been reading the book. I looked around and saw that all the nurses except the head nurse were gone.

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

Allen parted his wings and looked out the window, the head nurse noticed something when she looked into his eyes, but couldn't place her finger on it. "I read for that long…" Allen muttered, "Yes, you read that book for an extremely long time. Did you enjoy it?" the head nurse stated as she got and started to fill a glass with water. "You could say that." Allen said smiling, she walked over to Allen and handed him the glass of water, and a plate of food that had seemingly came out of nowhere.

Allen gladly ate the food and drank the water. But when he finished he looked out the window longingly, "may I go for a walk?" Allen asked seeing as no one would be up at this time for no reason. She looked at him and gained a contemplating look, after a moment she looked him in the eye and said "alright, just don't get your-self injured. And remember, news of you getting wings still hasn't spread throughout the order. In fact, the ones who know are trying to keep the higher rank inspectors and others from finding out. Allen's eyes lit of with happiness, which the head nurse swears she's never seen before, even when he was in front of an 'all you can eat buffet'.

* * *

**-Allen's POV-exploration-**

'_Wow. I can't believe the halls are this crowded at this time._' I thought as I looked carefully from the edge of one of the hallways, '_usually everyone is asleep… now that I think about it, why is there so many people away anyways?_' I thought as I snuck through the corridors, slowly making my way outside. I came across a corridor that I haven't seen before, '_I don't remember this hallway…_' I thought as I started to explore it, still sticking to the shadows and tucking my wings to my back as tightly as I could.

* * *

**White: Yeah… basically a filler chapter -_- im all over the place today. Now I need to kill some training dummies with swords. *walks off with kanda and Tomoe***

**Ps. Happy is still asleep/missing.**


	8. chapter 8

**Ok, this chapter shall try to also clear up some confusion, because the 'marked ones' already know about what happened :3 and sorry xD but this one might or might not change POV's a lot… but the first part I'm making sure to get as long as I can without making it nonsense. (Ps. Happy only got to do the intro with me before she went to get coffee and food. which takes her hours for some reason)**

**White: I'm doing this so that I'm not trying to murder anymore training dummies, -.- or hitting someone who is acting like a moron.**

**Tinn: please excuse snowy. When she is like this she tends to act a bit too much like kanda when he's really grumpy.**

**White &amp; kanda: WE DO NOT! *we both draw our swords***

**Tinn: see what I mean? *runs from them***

**White &amp; Kanda: GET BACK HERE *begins to chase after her***

* * *

**-Allen's POV-**

I walked down the corridors, and the walls slowly changed from the normal cold brick walls to smoothly white painted ones with silver and gold decor lining it. '_Wow._' I thought as I saw it change as I walked further down the corridor, '_I didn't know a place like this was within the black orders halls…_' I thought as I turned around '_I think I should go back… I got a bad feeling about this place._' And with that I turned around and walked speedily back the way I came, only to find a cross in the wall way. '_Great… now I'm lost._' I thought sourly. I started wondering aimlessly through the halls, looking for a way out.

After what seemed to be hours of endless walking I came across a door that looked oddly misplaced. And out of curiosity I opened it. A bright light seemed to come from the door and surrounded me. After a few seconds it seemingly vanished into thin air, and I felt the cool air of the black orders halls touch my skin, when my eyes re-adjusted to the lighting I noticed I was in my room '_how in the world did I get to my room?! More importantly did anyone see that light? Better be safe than sorry…_' I got up from the floor which I had collapsed on from the shock of seemingly teleporting from one place to another without the ark. Suddenly a thought hit me hard as I was changing out of the clothing I had been wearing from being in the hospital wing. '_If that wasn't the ark… what was it?_' I thought about it as I changed, '_I will this about this later…_' I thought to myself seeing that if I delay someone might come in, so I got on the regular black order uniform, and not the one I received while within that force field. I stretched my wings carefully a few times before folding against my back as tight as I could; followed by putting my heavy coat on.

I cracked my door slightly and looked outside; the hallways were crowded with many people. '_Since when were there so many people in the black order's European branch?!_' I thought as I stared out into the bustling hallway, after a moment or so I realized that everyone was acting as if nothing strange happened yesterday except the fight with the Noah. '_They don't remember the force field? If they did then surely they would be studying the surrounding area._' I looked around seeing that all they were doing was repairing the building. After seeing this I slowly made my way to the hospital wing, seeing that so far the only one that I knew remembered anything about what happened was the head nurse.

I had to stick to the shadows, and try to blend in with everyone. It took me a while, but I got there. I opened the door silently; the head nurse was next to someone's bed, "Fuchō?" I said forgetting to speak in English, but she seemed to understand what I said as she turned around and walked over to me. The one who she had been treating had mistaken me for kanda, since he was the only one in the building who really knew this language.

She led me to a spare room so that the others couldn't hear us, "yes Allen?" she spoke when she had closed the door. "Why is everyone acting like nothing but the Noah attack has just happened?" I asked. She seemed to freeze for a moment, and then said "I don't know why, but it seems anyone without this mark had their memories erased. Even Leverrier doesn't remember a thing." She said as she took the glove off of her hand; Revealing the strange mark.

* * *

**White: *sulks above a pile of ash* what's with people and turning my sword to ash?**

**Tinn: that's what you get for trying to attack me.**

**White: it's not my fault, you were the one making yourself a target by angering me.**

**Allen: now, now. calm down White. We don't want you to cause a gaming massacre or one within this story now do we?**

**White: *grins slyly* thanks for the idea!**

**Allen: *facepalms* why did I forget she takes anything anyone says and makes it an idea?**

**White: kanda do the translations.**

**Kanda: che. "Fuchō" means "head nurse" **

**Lavi: Yuu have you become a softy?  
****(I had to separate them at this point or kanda would've murdered them.)**

**I shall get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	9. Author Note: please read!

**yep. sorry, but this is another Author note! xD**

**i have decided to move to japan! :D so beware, for the next 4 years updating will be somewhat random due to me finishing high school and getting collage done early, (yay. i can start the first 2 years when I'm 16) plus i will have a part-time job soon, i am also excited to announce that with the plan i have created (as long as mom doesn't decide to drag me to Hawaii) i will be there by 2020, which is actually a lot sooner than it would have been if i had decided to do this later, and there for probably making me put the whole story on hiatus. **

**i might get there as of august 13th. but it depends on when i get the test results back, because of the pet quarantine ( . go. for more info[remove the spaces to make it work]) and therefore making me upload ****_EVEN SLOWER._**

**other than that, i hope you enjoy the fanfiction and i hope to upload a chapter whenever i can!**

**and a special thanks to ****lavanderbunny, who has given me a few ideas that can help me continue to update more often. and whenever i can.**

**Edit: i am trying to see if i can test out of a few grades. but right now i need to finish my history and sci classes :/**

** at the latest i will get there is 2025. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Today may be a lot of POV changes… or time skips…just a warning. **

**White: A special thanks to lavanderbunny who helped me by giving a few ideas ;)**

* * *

**-Regular POV- **

It has been a few days since the incident, and it was clear that everyone without the mark did not remember what had happened. So everyone tried to stick to their normal schedule, everyone but two lone figures that now stood in their rooms looking out their windows has succeeded at that. They watched the sun slowly begin to rise, having found no pleasure in sleeping the night away, and being restless when they tried. But as the sun climbed higher in the sky sleep came to claim them. They walked over to their beds, and lay down. Fighting sleep as much as they could, but it eventually overcame them. As they slipped deep into the realm of sleep, the many people of the black order were waking up and getting ready to start their day.

* * *

**-Time skip-Regular POV-**

Lavi was rifling through some old documents out of boredom, he picked up one; it seemingly had no title, so he opened it and looked through it. It was empty, but in the back he saw the cover had been torn and re-patched as though someone had put something there, he scrapped it a bit and saw what looked to be newer paper than the pages and cover of the book itself. After gently pulling out the note and unfolding it he was assaulted by a page full of number. Lavi started mumbling the numbers as he read. "20 9 13 5 20 23 9 19 20 19, 20 23 1 18 20 19 9 14 20 5 18 20 23 9 14 5 4. 2 12 1 3 11 5 14 5 4 19 21 14 18 9 19 5 19 20 1 20 20 8 15 19 5 2 12 1 18 20 19. 7 18 1 25 1 19 8 14 19 11 9 14 2 21 18 14 19 9 14 1 20; 20 8 5 23 8 9 20 5 19 2 14 7 5 12 23 9 12 12 18 9 1 20 20 12 5 1 21 7 21 19 2 14." After Lavi did so he paused, "what in the world does that mean?" Lavi mumbled confusedly as he folded the note and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**-Time skip-Regular POV-**

The halls of the black order were bustling with activity; surprisingly not waking those who slept, two people sat on the couch in Komui's, "Daisya, Timothy, are you two the only ones who came when I called?" Komui asked, surprised that Kanda and Allen did not show up, "Allen wasn't in the cafeteria, and kanda wasn't in the training room." Timothy piped in, "they weren't?" both Daisya and Komui almost yelled, Timothy only nodded childishly; after all, he was still only a kid. Daisya stood up quickly and started walking towards the door, "I'm going to see if jerry has seen them." Daisya stated as he left the room, Komui and Timothy waited somewhat patiently for him to return.

After about twenty minutes Daisya returned, and looked somewhat panicked, "jerry hasn't seen them since last night. And neither has the head nurse!" Daisya said panicking; this started to worry Komui and Timothy a lot, "send a search party." Komui said quickly as he stood up, "attention! Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda have gone missing and have not turned up since yesterday. Please split up into teams of two and keep your golems with you at all times. Begin the search!" Komui said over the intercom, which he had moved over to at some point. After a moment you could hear sounds of rampaging footsteps and yelling within the hall.

They swarmed the halls, searching for the missing exorcists; they checked everywhere, or so they thought. They had not checked the dormitory area at all, and by then the sun had almost completely disappeared, sinking into the night sky. It was at this time that one of the two who has been asleep began to stir, the other of the two still too tired to awake. Allen; the one who had woken up, got dressed, but left his heavy coat off so his wings were not restrained at that moment, but he wore a white button up shirt; that he had cut holes into for his wings.

He walked over to the window, and looked out the large window, that only his room seemed to have. '_I slept that long?_' Allen pondered as he saw the last ray of sunlight fade into the ocean. He opened his window, and stepped onto the edge, '_now or never,_' he thought, having already decided if he would try to fly from this height or not; after all, being on the 30th floor above the ground was not helping in this case. But he jumped out the window either way, he stretched his wings, and surprisingly he already knew how to move easily while staying in the air.

After making sure his balance was correct Allen flew straight up towards the roof of the black order. He moved so fast that you could barely even see the blur that he had become, even though you could not see it, Allen was smiling at how free he felt. '_I never felt this free in all of my life._' Allen thought as he reached the roof and gently landed, sitting on the edge of the building; staring up at the stars and the bright full moon, his thoughts started to wonder. '_I wonder what kanda is up to…. Wait why am I thinking of Bakanda?!_' Allen thought shaking his head; Allen pondered something for a moment, he gained a contemplating look on his face, he slowly exhaled. And raised his head to look at the full moon as he closed his eyes he began to sing; pouring every emotion he had into the song.

"The last page of a fairy tale

has been re-written and changed into tragedy.

Even for one person's heart who believed in it, it's been lost.

Love and dreams are nothing more but a leaf in the wind

that's short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn't wish it so.

But even now, I can't forget

of that song you always used to sing.

It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day

Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it's been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off.

Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sky.

Definitely...

Love will conquer all,

The constellations that decide fate can be changed.

should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie.

Like a jewel, the sky which shines bright as it's nursed

Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives many lives birth and dreams to gaze at.

So I've come back here.

I won't lie to myself any longer.

I have my people to protect, and a world to protect.

Definitely...

The invisible distrust between another is a weakness

to a love with no shape that I want to believe in

Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp.

On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up

Everything ended and began again.

Engulfed in the warm, quiet light

my hopes matured, and returned to the sky.

The bell of happiness rings out as the sky's shine forth.

A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other

we gently kiss."

Just as he finished the song he heard the roof door open, he jumped up and flew up high to make sure who ever had opened the door could not see him, but after a moment he noticed who it was, "Bakanda?" Allen muttered, kanda looked up, "Moyashi, get down here." Kanda stated. Allen froze; usually Kanda's voice held some sort of malice, but there was no sign of it anywhere, Allen slowly lowered himself to the ground. Still unsure about what was going on, but surprisingly as Allen's feet made contact with the ground Kanda's steel like eyes softened, '_his eyes… softened?_' Allen thought confusedly, "Was that… you who was singing?" kanda asked with a slight pause as he tried to word it right, Allen who was stumped that kanda was acting this way just nodded his head slowly. "It was….." kanda paused as he fumbled for words, "beautiful." Kanda mumbled as his face gained the pink tint of a blush, "you did?" Allen said breathlessly as he face was also graced with blush; a slightly deeper blush than Kanda's. he only nodded as they both walked over to the railing.

After a moment, kanda looked at Allen, and as though a silent request was conveyed Allen sang another song.

"Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte

Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku

Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni

Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta?

Anata no sugata ga mienakunaru mae ni

Tatta no tatta hito koto ikanai de ga ienakatta

Tanjoubi ni moratta inisharuringu

Omoidaseba tsurai dake nano ni

Imasara wakatta no ha omou ijou ni

Anata wo hitsuyou to shiteta koto

Futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni

Kokoto to urahara ni detekita kotoba ajiki nai sayonara

Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu

Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai

Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai

Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai

Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu

Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai."

As Allen finished the song he noticed that kanda seemed calmer than normal. Just then kanda seemed to lose his balance, and Allen caught him before he hit the ground.

After getting back up off the ground enough to see what was actually going on Allen noticed that Kanda seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Bakanda, you didn't get a lot of sleep, now did you?" Allen whispered as he picked kanda up carefully as spread his wings as he heard more voices come from the stair case that led up to the roof. As a last second decision Allen jumped up and off the building, and flying as fast and carefully as possible as he carried kanda back to his room.

As Allen flew through the window to Kanda's room that had been left open he sat kanda in his own bed. Laying him on the bed and covering him with a blanket, right before he left and heard noises outside of Kanda's door he laid a moist rag on Kanda's forehead; to make it seem like he was put on bed rest.

Allen ran and flew out the window, leaving just in time before someone came in through the door and shouting that they found Kanda. Allen didn't delay in leaving, for he knew if he did he would be spotted, and then everyone would have found out about his wings.

After a few moments he reached his room, quickly flying inside and wrapping his wings around him as well as putting on his heavy coat he laid down on his bed, acting as though he had never left the room in the first place. And sure enough after a few moments of lying there with his eyes closed someone burst –rather rudely- through the door, "I found him! I found Allen!" they yelled, "be quiet." I muttered shifting under the covers, the boy –who was rather new in the order- turned to look at Allen, "are you alright Allen?" he asked as he noticed that Allen was still in bed, '_if he was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep the entire time he was missing… and he hasn't eaten anything…_' the boy thought as he walked over to Allen to check his temperature, because he knew -like everyone else in the order does- that Allen loves food, and would always jump at the chance to eat unless he was ill.

'_He has no fever?_' the boy thought confusedly as more people started entering the room. '_Good thing I hid my new clothes._' Allen thought as he listened to what they were saying, "Kie, what do you mean? Parasitic types can't go that long without food." Bak; the head of the Asian branch replied. A few of the other nearby finders began to search the room; they were rewarded when they found a very large fridge. They looked inside to see it stocked with food, and behind it was another fridge. This one was almost empty. "Well that explains how he didn't have to leave the room to get food." General Klaud stated.

* * *

**Finally! I can't believe I did a chapter this big… I almost did it bigger but I got lost at what to type. I hope you enjoyed :3 **

**also, . happy is sleepy and has been on and off a lot, so she has yet to fix this chapter and the few before these. she only had enough 'energy and time' to do the intro and outro with me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok guys! Today I was in a good mood and had a few ideas, so we are starting off exactly where we left off!**

* * *

**-Last time-Regular POV-**

'_He has no fever?_' the boy thought confusedly as more people started entering the room. '_Good thing I hid my new clothes._' Allen thought as he listened to what they were saying, "Kie, what do you mean? Parasitic types can't go that long without food." Bak; the head of the Asian branch replied. A few of the other nearby finders began to search the room; they were rewarded when they found a very large fridge. They looked inside to see it stocked with food, and behind it was another fridge. This one was almost empty. "Well that explains how he didn't have to leave the room to get food." General Klaud stated.

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

General Klaud walked over to Allen, and attempted to pick him up off of them bed, and what they assumed was a hiss of pain was extracted from the boy. General Klaud withdrew her hands from Allen's body, snapping her head towards Kie "go get the head nurse." She ordered. Kie turned and ran out of the room as fast as he could, not wanting to inflict the generals wrath.

After a few minutes Kie returned with the head nurse. Which, once she saw it was Allen she was dealing with, had shooed everyone out; along with any golems that were in the room. She blocked the bottom and top of the door with towels, after doing so she hurried back over to Allen; and carefully attempted to remove his jacket, immediately after she successfully removed it Allen's wings spread out. A relieved sigh was heard from Allen as his body relaxed. "That feels better…" Allen murmured as he drew his wings near him. "What happened?" the head nurse asked, with a hint of strictness in her voice. "I was flying outside, but when I got back I had to quickly put on the jacket; I didn't do it correctly, and it caused a lot of pain." Allen stated slowly as he sat up, adjusting his wings so he did not sit on them.

* * *

**-Time skip-after explanations-**

"Nani?" Allen said in pure shock, "you heard me. No flying for now." the head nurse said. Her voice firm and strict. Allen seemed to deflate as she repeated her words, "now put your coat on properly; so that you can go get a proper meal." She said handing him his jacket. Allen carefully arranged his wings this time, and even more carefully than before; put the jacket on. Pulling his black boots on he got up and followed the head nurse out of the room. Only to be bombarded by a crowd of people, Allen paled as he was being asked multiple questions. At some point cross was spotted through the crowd. Allen became whiter than a ghost, and he made a mad dash in the opposite direction of General Cross.

He never ran so fast before, cross started chasing Allen while yelling something in-comprehensive. After a moment the sound of shattering glass was heard. Many people went over to the crash, while others stayed where they were. An inhuman screech sounded, followed by a yell of "get back here idiot apprentice!"

* * *

**sorry i stopped here. i shall add the next one within the next few days... and sorry if my grammar or anything changed... i sorta started reading a bit to much Japanese. plus i am learning at a really quick rate. so i apologize for any mistakes within the chapters happy has not fixed. and just a tip, next chapter. people who know Latin! please refrain from translating anything that is in Latin! ja ne!**

**White: *runs off to use Rosetta Stone language software***


	12. Chapter 11

**White: yeah. i hope im not changing POV's a lot this chapter... and Natsuki D, i know how you feel. i thought the same thing as i wrote that xD and speaking of the Noah's... all of them are frozen... but this chapter has a special surprise….**

**Tinn: What are you doing up at this time? And using Rosetta stone...**

**White: so what if I'm learning Japanese?**

**Tinn: *sighs and takes a sip of coffee***

**White: coffee addict..**

* * *

**-Allen's POV-**

I kept answering more and more questions, but suddenly I spotted my master. Marian Cross; he always used me to pay off his debts, as my master turned to look at me I made a mad dash down a corridor. My master immediately ran after me. Yelling about debts and such, which only made me run more; not watching where I was going I ran through a window the glass shattering; My master still following me. "Get back here idiot apprentice!" my master yelled at me as I fell through the sky towards the ground, my master following me, 'he doesn't care if he falls, because he has grave of Maria...' I thought as my wings fought against my jacket to get free. But I quickly remembered something that I read in the book. "It might just work," I muttered before righting my body, my feet pointing towards the ground. "What is the idiot doing…?" I heard cross mutter as I started to chant something in a language that I did not know, white specs started to come to gather quickly forming a platform below me.

It tilted ever so slightly so that the weight of the impact would not send me slamming into the ground. My feet made contact with it barely even a millisecond after in finished gathering; it went around like a skate-board going down a spiral hill. And as it did a black splotch formed on the white disc. '_What's this?_' I wondered as it seemed to rise out of the disc; it formed into the shape of a teenage male. He had ashen gray skin, short unruly brown hair, trademark golden Noah eyes, and he wore what looked to be fancy gentlemen clothes.

A thought hit me harder than a tsunami. "Nea?" I asked out of surprise. "Yep~!" was the childish reply I got. "You do know Mana was my older brother, right?" Nea said out of the blue. "Th-th-that means... y-you're... My... u-u-uncle?!" I nearly shouted, but as soon as i said the word uncle he hugged me; he hugged me so tightly that it took away all the air in my lungs. Suddenly I felt like the world turned to ice, I slowly turned my head towards the source. Master was on top of grave of Maria; in mid-air, just like me and Nea.

* * *

**White: Yay! i fixed it.**

**Tinn: so i can go back to sleep?**

**White: no sleeping for 20 hours again...**

**Allen: its unhealthy to sleep that long Tinnuwen.**

**Kanda: moyashi! *drags allen off***

**White and Tinn: *sweat drops as Komui chases them* **


	13. Chapter 12

**White: I thought it might've been fun if Nea came in xD by the way. Fixed the mistakes in the last chapter that my kindle did… hehe…**

**Tinn: you mean the maniac?**

**White: *desk facepalms* happy… you need to know your facts.**

**Nea: Allen!**

**White &amp; Tinn: …..**

**Allen: I c-c-cant b-breath…. *is struggling to get out of his grasp***

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

Nea; who had just mysteriously appeared, was hugging Allen to death. '_Can't…. breathe…_' Allen thought as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Nea seeing this loosened his grip, but that was a mistake. Allen's jacket, which had been shifted just right due to Nea hugging him so tightly slid off.

Allen's wings spread wide. Cross gasped; his mouth seemingly in a perfect 'O' shape. This was a rare sight to behold. A series if gasps and exclamations were heard from above. Both Nea and Allen looked up; turning paler than a ghost, both of them went different ways. Nea took the Ark, while Allen just stood there; trying to calm himself. Taking a deep breath he spread his wings and shot straight up. His wings beating against the air soundlessly, passing those who were watching in a matter of seconds. To everyone but kanda, Lavi, lenalee, and Krory he looked like a blur of light.

Lavi, kanda, Krory, and lenalee felt their innocence being attracted towards Allen, like metal to a magnet. They looked at each other confusedly; but seemingly knew what to do.

They each slowly made their way out of the crowd; towards the stairs. But they were stopped when a strong surge of energy ran through they're innocence.

They looked over at Allen, who looked to be in a golden orb up in the sky now; then looked at the marks on their bodies. The 光 symbol within the pentagram and circle on them seemed to morph, Kanda's turned blue and took the shape of A 水 symbol, Lavi's which was on his right shoulder; turned into A 火 symbol, Lenalee's which was on top of her right foot; turned into A 風 symbol, and Krory's which was on the back of his neck; turned into A 地 symbol.

All of their innocence's invoked without them wishing so, and was enveloped by an element. Water covered mugen. Fire over Lavi's hammer. Wind around Lenalee's dark boots. And Krory's hands were enveloped in a thin but strong layer of earth. They looked back up at where Allen was, and saw another orb had joined him; A pure black one.

Everyone but those who seemed to be undergoing a great change had their eyes on the orbs above them. It was then that those who were undergoing the change felt something wrap around them; then were pulled into darkness.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Everyone fell back as the building shook, and when they opened their eyes; having closed them from shock, saw there were no longer two orbs in the sky, there were six! Each one was a different color, the one on the far left was red it had A dark red 火 symbol was imprinted on it. Next to the red orb was a blue one, With a dark blue 水 symbol imprinted on it. Next was a golden one with a white 光 symbol imprinted on it. The pure black one next to it had a light gray 闇 symbol imprinted on it. Then there was a grass green one, with a dark green 地 symbol imprinted on it. Lastly was a pure white one that looked almost like whirling wind; it had a silver, almost dark gray 風 Symbol imprinted on it.

* * *

**-Time skip-twenty minutes-**

Everyone had been staring at the orbs for a while, and there seemed to be no change in them. But as the others started to shift and head for the stairs to get a lot of equipment for experimenting. But the door had slammed shut and the wind seemed to pick up. Throwing the hats off of people's heads, papers flying around, brings being pulled out of the walls. Everyone held on for dear life. But over the deafening howl of the wind, faint words could be heard. Emanating from the orbs, and seemed to be made of many voices.

"There's a dazzling light spilling from the murky clouds.  
As though it has shone through my weakness, I instantly reached out to it.

Numerous times, I pretended to give up just out of envy,  
Lost and confused, over and over, in my swinging emotions.

Though you say it's painful,  
All of us have no choice but to keep walking forward, on and on,  
Even if it means wandering the world in doubt and woes,  
I'd love to see the future that awaits us.

Rid your heart of regret and fear.  
Close them in your fingers,  
And crush them to smithereens.  
Feel the pain and venture on to that endless, ever-moving dream.

Though I know the world by heart, it seems there is nothing I could see.  
I was never sure if I had chosen the right path.

Though I've always acted cheerful, my smile is undercut with loneliness.  
And I wonder how I am really feeling inside.

Though you say it's sorrowful, it's as if we have another way  
But keep on searching, forever and ever, for that certain something we long for.  
Just fight on, give your all, struggle to it,  
And surely the doors will open to a shining tomorrow.

Never stand still when you're lost!  
Just go on; I'm sure it leads back your path, somewhere somehow.  
Don't ever run away.  
And you will feel hope softly touching your heart,  
When you finally reach that never-ending dream

Either you're backing away in fear,  
Or swelling with vain pride,  
You could just try throwing them all away.  
And now, let us all start over again!

Though you say it's painful,  
All of us have no choice but to keep walking another step,  
Even if it means wandering, drifting without a clue,  
I'd love to see the future that awaits us.

Rid your heart of all misgivings.  
Close them in your fingers and crush them to smithereens.  
Feel the pain; carve it upon your heart;  
Believe in yourself! I know you really can do better.  
Let's head to that forever moving dream."

* * *

**White: yay. i finished this chapter. hope you like confusion xD there will be a lot next chapter!**

**Tinn: oh great... what are you planning snowy?**

**Allen: i have a bad feeling about this.**

**Lavi, Krory, &amp; Lenalee: same.**

**Kanda &amp; tomoe: just your imagination.**

**White: thank you boys. *wolfily smiles***

**everyone: uh oh... *runs from White* that means bad things!**


	14. chapter 13

**White: as I write this my sister is being a total idiot, and so I wish I had my sword.**

**Tomoe: *hands White a guard-less-katana* here.**

**White: yay! *runs off***

**Kanda: *face palms while dragging Tomoe off***

**Tinn: oh dear. *sips coffee***

* * *

As the wind howled loudly; throwing off everyone's hats and pulling bricks out of the wall, the orbs seemed to morph, and then seemingly disappear. Leaving six people and chaos in its wake.

Many people scrambled in confusion, shouting random and confusing things. Many people caught sight of the six that floated within the sky.

In place of the red orb was Lavi, he wore his usual exorcist uniform, but it was no longer black with silver lining and buttons; but instead it was orange with red flame patterns, along with black lining, buttons, and crimson red pants and knee high boots. His headband had been changed from neon green to crimson red and ashen gray, and his eye-patch had been replaced by his headband, which was now slanted; allowing his hair to tilt slightly to the side, But still its same old spiky untamed mess. He also had flame printed red fingerless gloves on his hands, along with his hammer still in its holster on his upper thigh; He stood atop what looked to be a flaming cloud.

Kanda stood next to Lavi, his glare fierce, calm, and peaceful all at the same time. Just like Lavi he wore his exorcist uniform, but it was different all the same. His uniform didn't look that different unless you looked. His coat was no longer black with silver lining and buttons; it was now Dark blue and blue lining and buttons, along with varying blues on his coat, forming the shape of waves and water. His knee high boots were in a similar fashion; they were still black, but now had the varying blue wave patterns imprinted on them. He stood atop a rain-cloud. The wings of a rain swallow were spread lazily behind him. Mugen still strapped to his side; with wave patterns added to its sheath.

Next to him stood Allen, he wore the uniform he got while within the first force field he was in, but with a few changes as well; but they were minor changes that most would not notice had they seen his uniform that he had got within the first force field. The buttons were now golden, sun and light patterns were painted throughout his coat, pants, and boots.

Next to Allen stood Nea, he wore a pitch black exorcist uniform with dark gray lining and buttons. His skin still ashen gray with his trade mark golden Noah eyes. His brown hair was still short and unruly. The best anyone could describe him with was that he was a black void, making everything disappear within its depths.

After Nea stood Krory, his clothing was earthen green with dirt brown lining and buttons. The best anyone could do to describe him was that was looked to be a kind vampire dressed in earth.

Next to Krory, and the last one in the sky, was Lenalee; she wore a white traditional Chinese uniform, with light gray/silver lining, straps, and buttons. The straps and buttons going sideways, over her heart. The shirt itself went down past her knees, the left and right sides open once past the hip. It was embroidered with light gray and silver wind patterns. She also wore white skin tight shorts that went down to her lower thigh, her dark boots no longer the same. They now looked pure silver. Matching her uniform, a pair of light gray wings spread lazily behind her like Kanda's wings.

Everyone down below, even though taking in the appearance of the new arrivals, were still in a frenzy of panic; running about yelling things about equipment and to get ready. Although they did not know what the new arrivals intended to do. The one that had been staring at them the longest, who happened to be cross said "isn't that the idiot apprentice?" cross said while pointing lazily at Allen; everything seemed to freeze as he said this. "WHAT?!" everyone on the roof yelled in shock as they turned and stared at the newcomers. As they stared they didn't notice the roof and building being repaired to its former glory. All the bricks and windows looked brand new; you would think that it was finished only minutes ago, and not hundreds upon hundreds of years ago.

Those who were on the roof finally felt a shift in the building; looking around in panic once again they saw that the building had been repaired to its former glory.

While they stared in shock Allen, Kanda, Krory, Nea, Lavi, and Lenalee's body relaxed while suspended in the sky, and they started to fall from their high perch towards the roof. And chaos broke out throughout the black order.

* * *

**White: *walks back dejectedly* she is faster than a freaking car...**

**Tomoe &amp; Kanda: that's impossible.**

**Tinn: snowy, i thought your updates were going to be sort of random due to studying?**

**White: i know happy... i know... but i had to many ideas plus i had a break.**

**Tinn: *takes another sip of coffee***

**White, Tomoe, &amp; kanda: coffee addict...**

**everyone: hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14

**White: dag-nabbit! What's with people and taking my computer?!**

**Tinn: they just love making you mad.**

**Tomoe &amp; Kanda: they are idiots.**

**Lavi: because its fun!**

**White: …..*growls while unsheathing katana***

**Lavi: ummmm…. *runs for life* **

**White: *chases after Lavi for saying that while yelling in Japanese***

**Tinn, Kanda, &amp; Tomoe: …he was asking for it…**

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

As Kanda, Krory, Nea, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen fell to the ground everything was in chaos, many people scrambling over the newly repaired bricks trying to figure out what was going on, while others were running in panic. And a few were trying to figure out how to catch those that were falling through the sky.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Many people scrambled over the stone bricks of the building, shouting commands and urging others to do their jobs.

The six that had undergone the transformation were unconscious, on top of beds in the hospital room, many people surrounded them; running tests and trying to poke them with needles. Did I mention trying to poke them with needles? Well they are having trouble with that, each time they tried to poke a needle through their skin the needle would break. It was like trying to drive a plastic needle through a rock.

* * *

**White: *continues chasing Lavi* GET BACK HERE!**

**Lavi: *running while bleeding* NO!**

**Kanda: baka usagi.**

**Tomoe: will this ever stop?**

**Tinn: I don't think so.**

**Tomoe &amp; kanda: really?**

**Tinn: nope. Once you anger her she will chase you until either you are dead, or she is dead tired.**

**Kanda &amp; Tomoe: *sweat drops***

**Tinn &amp; Tomoe: sorry, but this shall be a filler chapter due to her being so angry. She will try to get a chapter up tomorrow or later today, hope you enjoyed.**

**Kanda: BAKA USAGI! *starts chasing Lavi for saying 'YUU'***


	16. Chapter 15

**White: *smiles evilly* thank you for helping me torture lavi, Natsuki D.**

**Tomoe: she really helped you?**

**Kanda: Really?**

**White: Look for yourselves. *points at lavi who is in the emergency hospital***

**Tinn: couldn't you have gone easy on him?**

**White: no. and i was already in a bad mood because someone was acting like a idiot.**

**Tinn &amp; Tomoe: let me guess. your sister.**

**White: correct. plus she almost broke Neah's spine!**

**Allen: calm down white... Neah is safe now...**

**Nea: Allen! *hugs Allen***

**Neah: meow.**

* * *

**-Allens POV-**

I heard many noises get louder and louder quickly, and bright and blinding light came into my view, i quickly squinted my eyes as more came into view, "why do the needles keep breaking?" i heard a young feminine voice ask. "Dare ka?" i asked defensively, sitting up, my eyes still closed due to the bright light. after doing so the light seemed to dim to a tolerable brightness. i opened my eyes, seeing multiple people in the room, '_wait, more than multiple... more like a whole crowd!_' i though in panic as i drew my wings close to me and looked around in frenzied panic, my eyes dilated and everything seemed to turn into a monochrome form.

the others seemed to notice this and backed off, those who were in the beds next to me jerked up as though alerted by something, i sensed everyone around me tense. after a moment i felt something envelop me, and they dissipate, i opened my eyes again; now knowing when i closed them. i saw a forest surrounding me, bakanda, lavi, lenalee, Krory, Nea were all sprawled out on the forest floor. seemingly dizzy from what ever had happened. "how did we get here?" i said in wonder as i saw many different creatures roaming around. water nymphs, mermaids, fairies, elves, chimera, dragons of all sizes, frost wolves, Pegasai, rock dwarfs, selkie's, sirens, unicorns, water sprites, Phoenix's, and behind a few trees looked to be group of what most people now would describe as angels. but they're wings came in many shapes and colors. one of them looked to have a phoenix's wings since they were such bright red they looked like they were made of fire.

* * *

**White: *sulks in corner* why me...**

**Tinn: not your fault you dont know your own strength... and that you can control it.**

**Tomoe: correct.**

**Allen: they're right white.**

**White: *sulks in corner ignoring them while listening to music***

**Tinn, Tomoe, Allen, &amp; Kanda: WHITE!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Allen: WHY WERE THERE MERMAIDS THERE?!**

**Kanda: BAKA MOYASHI.**

**Tinn &amp; Tomoe: shhhhhh... white is sleeping...**

**Everyone: *turns to look at a sleeping white, who is curled up on a bed like a wolf* ...**

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

everyone was running around the infirmary trying to run tests on Kanda, Allen, lenalee (although Komui tried to kill them for that), Krory, Nea, and lavi. but everything they tried failed. "why do the needles keep braking?" one of the nurses asked as they held onto the tray of broken needles. "Dare Ka?" a guarded voice asked, they turned to allen, who started sitting up in a defensive position. the others they had been trying to run tests on seemed to respond to allen awakening guardedly. suddenly a bright light engulfed the entire room, and when everyone recovered they're sight they saw that those that were being tests on were gone. this sent everyone into a frenzy of panic, searching up and down the halls of the black order, checking every single nook and cranny within the buildings structure.

* * *

**Lavi: *sneaks over to wake the sleeping white***

**Kanda &amp; Tomoe: if you wake her you will souly regret living. **

**Lavi: *Pales, but wakes white anyways***

**White: *growls defiantly***

**Tinn: lavi... you should back off now...**

**Lavi: wakey wakey~ *pokes white***

**White: *growls while searching for katana thats under pillow* I. HATE. SUNLIGHT.**

**Tomoe, Kanda, &amp; Tinn: *pales* i think thats our cue to run for our lives. *runs away***

**White: How Dare You Wake Me When The Sun Is Still Up?! *points sword at lavi while baring fangs***

**Lavi: f-fangs? *pales and starts to run***

**White: GET BACK HERE. *chases after lavi, him somehoq being out of the infirmary***

**Nea &amp; Allen: i hope lavi will be ok... *hears Lavi's screams of pain and torture* scratch that... i hope he is alive.**


	18. Chapter 17

**White: sorry for not updating… but my life hated me… and I got cornered when writing, I knew what I wanted to put, but couldn't put it into words and-**

**Lavi: I STILL CANT BEILIVE YOU FELL FOR THAT TRICK ME, NARUTO, AND NATSU SET UP! *continues laughing on the floor, rolling on the ground while doing so***

**White: lets start this before I end up kill that idiot. *giant tick mark on face while brandishing crimson katana***

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

The nurses stared dumb founded at the patients before them, they had tried to run tests on them, but nothing seemed to even be able to break the skin, anything else they tried just malfunctioned. They couldn't even keep an eye on their heart rate. The equipment just malfunctioned every time they tried; never showing a heartbeat.

And so, they resigned themselves to just watching their patients.

But before even half an hour passed a yawn was heard, and then a sigh. The nurses turned and saw the head nurse. "Go to bed, I will keep an eye on them." The head nurse said as her eyes softened.

* * *

**White: great… -_- now I have a habit of having to make a new chapter for the other POV, or time skips…. *facepalms***

**Lavi: eh?**

**Kanda: baka usagi….**

**Lavi: *pales* I forgot about that… *runs off to do something***

**White: I promise to get the next one out soon…. this one was just a transition..*sulks while getting back to writing***


	19. Authors note! please read!

**White: ok, ok, I know I should have updated! But I seriously need help!**

**1) How do you make a hat stop screaming/singing?**

**2) Would any of you like a harry potter story? My mind has been driving me nuts with ideas since I started reading harry potter! *desk facepalms***

**3) (this is more of a question) if you have read harry potter, which house do you like/favor more?**

**4) I need help destroying writers block… all the harry potter ideas keep pushing out the dgm ones….**

**Natsuki: I thought you erased the hat.**

**White: Dumbledore brought it back! *growls while pointing at Dumbledore***

**Dumbledore: but I was lonely…**

**White &amp; Natsuki: YEAH RIGHT! *points at huge crowd of people***

**Dumbledore: ..the hat is the only one who has lived longer than me…**

**White: wrong –**

**Tomoe: *slaps hand over whites mouth* no. no more teacher mode. Last time that happened you lectured us for hours!**

**Harry &amp; Hermione: but I rather like her method of teaching and how she demonstrates things. Even her theories are cool!**

**White: *bites tomoe's hand so he removes his hand from my mouth* really? *tilts head***

**Tomoe: OUCH! *walks off crumbling and looking for the first aid kit* …white…don't tell me you tampered with it again.**

**White: nope. *throws first aid kit at tomoe* catch.**

**Tomoe: *catches then walks off grumbling***

**Ron: *shivers while backing away* why did you do that?**

**White: *looks at harry and Hermione* does he not know?**

**Harry &amp; Hermione: I don't think so.**

**Snape: DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I JUST READ IN THE FILE OF YOURS YOUNG LADY!**

**White: huh? *narrows eyes while looking at snape* since when did you know how to use a computer? AND WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT MY FILES?!**

**Snape: *pales slightly* because you were grinning evilly last night..**

**Harry, Hermione, &amp; Ron: *pales* if snape things she was grinning evilly… then she is worse than Voldemort.**

**White: …. Really? You are comparing me to a fluff ball? *chuckles while pointing at Voldemort who has a pink wig on his head that has large cork screw curls that reach down past his mid back***

**Harry, Hermione, Snape, &amp; Ron: *attempts not to laugh* P-Pink hair!**

**White: now anyways, xD readers, if you are still reading at this point… please tell me if I should make a harry potter story, IT JUST WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! *sighs* now I need to go break up a fight that's about to begin between some very upset characters.**

**Harry &amp; Hermione: …don't tell me Loki, Hades, Komui, Voldemort, AND the earl got into trouble again… *mutters things under breath in exasperation***

**White: …yes… and apparently are causing the others grief… *walks off with scythe in hand while wearing black, crimson, and white uniform***


	20. notice about new story

The night sky grew black; the stars became visible as the moon coated the land in its light.

A mob of villagers stood in front of a large castle made of bricks.

In front of the mass of villagers were two people who wore odd uniforms, one a ginger, the other an albino.iforms,


	21. Revised Version Up!

revised version up and updating some-what slowly! s/11340646/1/Cursed-Angel


End file.
